Unwilling Slave
by Generall
Summary: Estaba decida a lábrarse un camino propio, a romper con las ataduras y no importaba qué fuera lo que debía inmolar, estaba dispuesta dilacerar su orgullo con tal de ver a aquel que se regodeaba por tener en sus manos su corazón, caer y fundirse en el crisol de sus delirios.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _«Sobre mi corazón no manda nadie más que mi conciencia.»_

 **Simón Bolívar**

* * *

 **Unwillingly Slave**

Había llegado al mundo y con apenas respirar ya tenía grilletes que la ataban. No había pedido nacer en aquel orbe lleno de subyugación para con sigo, siendo ella un ser que despedía osadía y anhelaba independencia, pero aún así, era su realidad, eran los hechos.

Había un linde invisible que marcaba el terreno que podía pisar, pero aún así Kagura no era ninguna sumisa. Tenía las agallas suficientes como para desafiar el destino que tenía en mente su creador para ella; pues no había ocasión en que no le respondiese a Naraku de forma molesta o tosca, sin dejar de lado que, usaba cualquier táctica para enviarlo al infierno: como darle información a InuYasha y a su grupo de forma indirecta para que estos lo venciesen.

Últimamente había estado sopesando sobre el hecho de que, había alguien tan fuerte o inclusive más que Naraku: Sesshōmaru. Kagura no negaba que sentía una atracción hacia él, pero fijó más sus anhelos de libertad en planear una forma de evanescer a Naraku del mundo y su vida que en deseos carnales, ya que, cómo podría algún día disfrutarlos si seguía atada y a merced de ese maldito.

Naraku era el claro ejemplo de la otomía y megalomanía. Pero atado a sus propios deseos delirantes de su antigua vida y que luego de resurgir, lo ponían a él mismo en aquel tablero de ajedrez que él movilizaba, sin darse cuenta que, tenía sus propios grilletes autoimpuestos, cual peón de su propio y macabro juego.

Pero Kagura sí lo sabía, y no dudaría en usarlo cuando creyera conveniente.

Como una extensión de él mismo, estaban atados uno al otro, quizá fuera ello lo que llevaba a Kagura a conocer a Naraku a tan recónditos deseos y pensamientos, asimismo sus propias debilidades. Eran paradójicamente tan iguales como distintos.

Pero Kagura no era como Naraku, no, ella era consciente de cada acto y cosa que hacía. Porque aunque él gobernaba por poder, no podía controlar su propio e híbrido corazón, ya que aunque mantenía el de ella encarcelado y oprimido en sus manos, no le hacía dueño de sus aspiraciones. En cambio él, embebido por su codicia y apoderamiento de una perla, obsesionado por una mujer cuyo destino había corrompido y manipulado a tal punto de matarla, y que no fue suficiente para dejarla en paz una vez había revivido, cargaba con su más grande maldición y encierro, al que era ajeno.

Eso era lo único que le hacía sentirse mejor cuando mareada de tanto pensar en su estado de amarre, notaba que era libre dentro suyo, que nada ni nadie era dueño su albedrío. Y le daba fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando y por conseguir deshacerse los grilletes de Naraku y volar por las planicies de sus propios deseos.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ven aquí, Kagura —le ordenó Naraku enviándole una mirada suspicaz.

Ella fue consciente entonces de que había estado tan ensímismada en su fuero interno que se quedó plantada en el shōji, sin seguir hacia él.

Le miró sabiendo que, un movimiento en falso y adiós planes, adiós sueños, adiós libertad.

Caminó con un sutil meneo de caderas y una mirada de fuego en sus orbes carmesíes. Llegó hasta él con parsimonia, se arrodillo para llegar a su altura, ya que Naraku estaba sentado sobre el tatami con una postura de superioridad egocéntrica y señorial. Colocó las rodillas inclinadas y se dejó ver obediente.

—¿Para qué me llamabas? —dijo con voz monótona en un acto inteligente de no saberse atrapada.

Naraku sonrió con perversidad y alargó una mano hasta su cuello, acarició deliberadamente y fue ascendiendo hasta su moño el cual desenvolvió con manos gráciles. La masa espesa de hebras negras flotó y emanó la esencia de la mujer los vientos que olía como la misma suya al tiempo que, Naraku se acercó a ella con ínfimo conocimiento de sus talones de Aquiles, y al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que hacía Kagura.

Acercó su rostro al de ella tratando de traspasarla, pero Kagura no flaqueó, lo dejó hacer, sabiendo que él tampoco era estúpido pero eso no quería decir que fallaría sin al menos intentarlo.

La boca de Naraku fue a la oreja de ella y susurró:

—Esto, podría ser tu castigo si me vuelves a desobedecer —la voz estaba cargada de una promesa ácida y acompañada por caricias suaves y falsas—. O, puedes tomarlo como un servicio premiado al que, ninguna otra ha llegado tener el honor de dar.

Y fue ahí cuando Kagura estuvo más segura que nunca de hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para eliminar a Naraku.

Ambos sabiendo que se odiaban y al mismo tiempo pactando con la certeza de que un día uno caería a manos del otro.

Entonces, Naraku la besó.

 **Fin**

* * *

Mi primera de pieza de Naraku y Kagura, no saben lo cuidadosa que intenté ser. Naraku es uno de esos villanos a los cuales amo por no volverse «bueno» en ningún momento. Y Kagura ese personaje oprimido que no se hunde y lucha por lo que cree.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
